


I Love You Anyway

by beef_wonder3



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Pre-S9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stakeout with Clark, Lois and a box of donuts. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Anyway

**Title:** I Love You Anyway  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **For:** [](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/profile)**svgurl**  
 **Spoilers:** None 

   
 

Never let it be said that stake-outs are fun.

“ _And anyone one who does deserves a punch in the face._ ” Lois thought viciously. Bored out of her mind, Lois shifted restlessly. Often the silence is filled with Jimmy’s incessant chatter, but he’d left for another coffee re-fuel.

 

_They’d begun hours ago, parking across the street of their targets’ apartment block, hoping for photographic evidence of the scumbags’ misdeeds._

_Lois shifted the car into park and killed the engine. Squinting through the windshield at the building across the street, she demanded,_

_“Smallville, swap seats with me.”_

 

 

_“Why?” he questioned._

_“Because the passenger seat has a better view.”_

_“Well, then shouldn’t Jimmy have the passenger seat?”_

_That got him_ A Look _._

_“I’ve got a good view here.” Jimmy chimed in uselessly from the backseat._

_“Okay, okay.” Clark muttered before switching places with Lois._

 

That was 3 hours ago and now Lois’ butt is asleep, she has a crick in her neck and she _really_ needed that coffee Jimmy had gone to get.

 

The only sounds in the car were the tap-tap-tap of Lois’ foot as she tried to work feeling back into her left toes and the gluttonous sounds of Clark’s feasting.

As soon as Jimmy had stepped out of the car, Clark had lunged for the donut box.

 Lois looked over at her boyfriend cramming donuts into his mouth. A sudden feeling shot up her spine at the sight.

He had powdered sugar on his nose. It was kind of disgusting really, but she loved him anyway.

 

“I love you.” Lois blurted unexpectedly. Clark froze and Lois’ eyes widened at what she’d said.

 

_That_ was not how she intended to say those words for the first time.

“I mean… I…I…” Lois stammered.

Clark, looking at Lois stumble for an explanation, in a far too neutral way for Lois’ liking, interrupted.

“You seem surprised by that.” he stated blandly, still holding half a donut.

Lois snapped her mouth closed and stared at Clark. The small smile tugging at his lips told Lois that he was making fun of her. Again. _Ass_.

 

“Oh funny,” she huffed, “I just meant….” trailing off without knowing how to finish that.

“I know what you meant.” Clark replied with a soft look on his face.

“I love you too.”

 

He smiled that incredible, bright smile at her and she melted. And with that he leaned over and kissed her.

Lois had to breathe a laugh into the kiss.

 

Clark tasted like Krispy Kremes.  
 


End file.
